


The Oni and the Hunter

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Humor, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Monster Hunting AU, Nudity, Oni Genji Shimada, Seduction, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teasing, Van Helsing McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Jesse "Van Helsing" McCree is a monster hunter and an extremely viable part of a monster hunting organization, an organization that has onlyonerule: DoNOTfraternize with monsters.He breaks theonlyrule, of course.





	1. Witch Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an rp I started with a friend of mine. She wrote McCree's parts, and I wrote Genji's! Now, I don't know how well this is gonna be received, but I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Reviewed by my friend, Kyarymell.

"I don't see why you humans are so against being hunted by my kind. I mean, to be fair, you hunt us as well. It's like... Natural selection. Cows eat grass, you eat cows, and well... Oni eat both." Genji grinned mischievously, muttering the last part of his sentence mostly to himself. 

Jesse's eyes were about to roll out of his head. There he goes again, trying to goad him. It worked less and less these days, the hunter so used to the Oni's antics, even finding them charming lately. Didn't mean he wouldn't still rise to the bait.

"'Cause we ain't cows. We're people and we know how to defend ourselves." Jesse held up his gun as proof, then went back to cleaning it.

He was well aware how much his taunting annoyed the hunter, and yet that didn't stop the young Oni from picking at him endlessly.

"If my steak wants to pick up a gun and start fightin’ us off, I welcome it." He easily put back together a few more pieces after shining them, aiming down the sights.

The male Oni snickered at Jesse's steak comment, finding it pretty amusing. Although he didn't plan on eating anyone, never really had because he found too much enjoyment in humans, Genji still liked to joke about it. Well... "Joke".

 

He playfully circled around the man, eyebrows raised high and a shit-eating grin permanently stretched across his pale face.

"Are you sure? Because I dunno, I've seen some _preettyyy_ big humans that could pass as cows." He gestured with his hands, stretching them out and forming the silhouette of a person for added emphasis.

Jesse kept at the task at hand, not bothering to look up at the demon circling him like a vulture. He still didn't trust Genji completely, not around other people at least. But alone like this, he didn't feel any threat from the Oni. A small pout replaced his grin at Jesse's disinterest and eventually, he did stop altogether.

"Say, speaking of food, you wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" His stomach growled then, almost as if to back Genji up.

"Food? I dunno, have you earned it?" He teased, finally looking at his travel companion.

"We are kinda short on cash, hence why I took this new job... But I suppose I could feed you. If you say please."

 

"I have to earn food? That's bullshit." Genji dramatically prolonged the last word of his sentence whilst throwing his hands up, blatantly frustrated, in the air.

 _Of course_ they were broke. A hunter and an Oni weren't exactly the best occupations to have if you were expecting bread on the table every night...

"Ya have to earn money for food, yeah, that's how it works," Jesse murmured, knowing Genji was still struggling to grasp the concept of human currency and trade somehow.

Genji grumbled, nodding his head even though he was still slightly perturbed. Humans and their money... Such a fickle thing, really.

"I wish I was an incubus. That way, I could just eat your dreams... What the hell is the job anyway?" Genji mumbled under his breath.

"Incubus don't just eat dreams, y'know." The hunter stood up, going to his bag to search around for something.

 

" _Of course_ I know that, other creatures are no stranger to me. And of course they aren't to you either, Mr. Hunter." He said, with a bit of venom and spite. Even if they both got along fairly well, Genji still held contempt for hunters as a whole.

He couldn't help but feel that McCree felt the same about him as well. Speaking of the hunter, he was generous enough to toss some wrapped jerky over to the hungry Oni.

"Mhmm, _arigato_." In just two big bites, the young Oni had devoured the jerky.

With a satisfied moan, Genji picked up his mask, weapons, and strapped them in their respective places.

"That should tide ya over for a lil' while. We got work tonight, and if it goes well, I'll buy ya a whole pig. How's that sound?"

"A whole pig? Well, now you're just spoiling me. You trying to get on my good side there, Van Helsing?" He wagged his eyebrows at the hunter teasingly, not that they could be seen anyway, considering his mask sort of blocked half his facial features. His tone was a fairly good indicator though.

 

"I'd much rather be there than on yer bad side, Oni." Jesse replied in a teasing tone of his own.

The Oni snickered quietly behind his mask, finding strange enjoyment in their banter. Jesse walked over to the table near the center of the room, motioning toward it. Various papers, a map of the area, and some... Pitiful, childlike sketches of their current target covered the table's surface.

"It's a witch. Ain't no doubt. But it's one that's gone and got too lost in their magic... Drivin' 'er crazy. Witnesses say she's been lurin' men deep in the forest. What she does with 'em from there, no one knows, but I got some guesses." Genji came to stand next to the hunter, staring down at the maps and his lovely drawing of the witch that he was pretty proud of, dammit. 

"Sounds like some siren shit she's pulling, except it's in the woods and not the ocean... Weird." He adjusted his mask to accommodate his horns, making sure they weren't compressed within his creepy mask. 

"Just to be clear, you haven't got any witchy friends that'll interfere with you helpin' me out, right?" Van Helsing glanced at Genji, eyeing him up and down.

"Witchy friends? Ah, well, I'm not sure if you would call us _friends_ , but my brother and I used to be affiliated with the Witch of the Wilds. I doubt it's her though... Her base of operations was never in the woods. She would prefer something more... Elegant, I suppose." The Oni had begun to tap his foot and grind his fangs together, subconsciously, at the mention of his brother.

 

He hadn't seen him in forever... After everything that had happened. Jesse glanced over, noting how irritated the demon was suddenly. However, he decided not to press on it.

"I have no idea who that is." McCree muttered, grabbing a pen and circling an area of the map. 

Genji shrugged at the hunter's obliviousness. Probably for the best if he didn't know her anyway.

"This is where we should search. This is where the guys have gone missin'. If this is a siren deal, like she's controllin' the guys with her... Feminine wiles.. We do not kill them, got it?" The demon merely nodded, accompanied by a disinterested yawn.

"Not unless it's life or death. And even then, I need to do the killin', not you. Else we might get in trouble with the bosses. " Referring to the 'bosses', who were the heads of the hunter organization Jesse belonged to.

He hadn't told them he had a demon sidekick just yet. He would, maybe, eventually...

"No killing, gotcha... That means no sucking blood too, huh?" He muttered the last part, mostly to himself as a joke.

Deep down, Genji knew his hands were tied. Metaphorically of course. If whomever Jesse was working for were to find out that they were in kahoots with one another, shit was sure to pop off. And as much as the young Oni loved trouble, he wasn't particularly fond of trouble involving hunters.

 

"And if, for some freak reason, I fall for whatever spell she's usin', just punch me in the dick or somethin'." Genji raised an eyebrow at Jesse's last comment, amusement evident in his tone.

"Punch you in the dick? Oh, _gladly_."

"Lightly, like a little nut tap." Jesse replied, playing along.

At least he _hoped_ it would be taken as playful banter and Genji's punches would stay far, _far_ away from his genitals.

"Sure sure, a "light nut tap"... Gotcha." Genji teased, both of them knowing full well that he had no real intentions of hurting McCree.

He wouldn't cause the hunter any real harm, seeing as how they needed one another. Call it a mutual agreement of sorts. A, "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" kind of thing.

"And if you happen to get magic'd, I'll grant you the same courtesy." The hunter started to collect some things he'd placed around the room, stuffing them back into his satchel.

"Sun's almost down, we might as well head to the woods."

 

"Oh? Are you not afraid of the dark, Jesse?" Genji asked smugly, voice seemingly all around the hunter as the mischievous Oni prowled around him.

All work and no play would be the death of him. He had to get his entertainment _somehow_.

"Now, you _know_ that ain't true." Jesse chuckled. 

"I live in the night. Might as well be a vampire... Though if we're bein' honest, I think we can cross that off the 'maybe' list." He glanced at his arm, covered by his sleeve, some leather wraps and a glove.

Jesse was still trying to hide it till he figured out more about what the hell was going on, all while continuing with his work as a hunter... Even still, the Oni persisted in attempting to perturb the other man whenever he got the chance.

"You never know what's out there in the dark... Scary, dreadful monsters that want nothing more than to stumble upon a vulnerable human, and possibly do _unspeakable_ things to them..." His voice was practically a purr now as he licked his lips behind his mask.

"I know all about the unspeakable shit. You act like this is my first day on the job. You should be more worried about gettin' to the woods without a woman smackin' you with a broom again." The hunter laughed at that mental image replaying, heading out of their inn room. 

Even for the short amount of time they've spent together so far, Jesse had already become immune to his teasing and that always managed to make Genji pout, huffing like a disappointed child.

 

Genji glared half-heartedly at Jesse at the mention of getting whacked with brooms.

"I'm not a cat, you know... Or some pest." A small yawn left his mouth, slightly muffled by his mask as they marched further into the woods.

He re-materialized next to the hunter as they finally entered the woods. It was much more dark with the tall trees blocking whatever slither of sunlight they had left.

"Cat, no," Jesse replied, not phased by the demon's sudden appearance.

"Pest... Still out for debate." The Oni narrowed his obscured eyes at the hunter, a slight snarl pulling his lips up and exposing his fangs.

Genji was the exact definition of: "can dish it out, but can't take it". Still, the young monster held his tongue, hand on his sword tightening almost painfully.

"Do you think I could suck the witch's blood?"

"Wouldn't suggest it. No tellin' what side effects ya might have, and I don't want no sick Oni on my hands. Can't you just catch a rabbit or somethin'?" He kept to the path at first, the two of them alone now that it was dark.

They had a large area to cover, but he had an idea where to start... The main victims had been from a woodcutting group along that way. 

 

"I figured she may have something venomous in her blood, but I also figured I could just do like you humans do with shark meat." His face curled up at the thought of rotting flesh.

"I _could_ catch a rabbit or two... But that isn't enough meat for me. Orrr..." Once again, the Oni was stalking around Jesse.

"Care to be my blood donor, dear?" He extended a cold hand out, pressing it against the hunter's warm neck and poking his nails teasingly at his collarbone.

Genji could practically feel that delicious blood pumping strongly through his veins. Jesse always smelled so _palatable_ whenever the Oni was hungry. Still, he stopped himself from biting him, knowing full well a nip or two wouldn't be enough to appease his hunger, and would more than likely piss the other man off. Maybe even enough to kill him.

Jesse watched the Oni with an unimpressed gaze. Some might find him a bit too much to handle, the way he constantly tried to pick at one's nerves for amusement, but Jesse found it amusing. He hadn't been bored not once since bringing the demon along. He allowed Genji to poke at him for a moment before grabbing the demon's wrist in a firm, but not too tight grip.

Genji didn't try to pull away from Jesse's grasp, enjoying the warmth blooming across his skin from where he was being held. The sudden closeness caused the Oni to raise his eyebrows in mute surprise, but he was not deterred one bit. If anything, he was _more_ interested in teasing the half man half demon hybrid.

 

"Not interested in bein' your snack. We got a job to do, darlin'." He leaned down, peering through the eyes of the mask. His one eye, the Deadeye, glinted a little red.

"And if you don't behave, I just might be the one takin' a sample." McCree let go of his cold hand and continued walking, like he hadn't done a thing.

Whenever McCree used that eye of his, Genji could feel the demonic energy coursing through him. He couldn't help but wonder if Jesse knew what he was doing to himself... The hunter had always been an odd man, he even knew something was off about himself as well, which was part of the reason why he was drawn into monster hunting... Well, Jesse wasn't drawn in at all. Taken in, more like it, for being an oddity.

"Well I, for one, am perfectly fine with being your snack, _Koibito_. Just know that I'm known to leave a very-" inching closer,

"very-" sidling up to the hunter as he continued to walk on,

" _very_ bad taste in your mouth." A wide, toothy grin etched into his lips as he resumed walking next to McCree silently, humming almost sweetly to himself.

 

"So ya taste like shit?" Jesse grinned, sparing a glance at the demon.

"Noted." _That_  made the Oni's humming cease, a light frown on his face as he muttered something about humans being a piece of work in his native tongue.

Genji's borderline flirtatiousness was not lost on the hunter... But he did have other things to focus on. Like not dying to a witch.

Also, it didn't help that whenever he was tempted to take the flirting further, his mentor's voice would echo in his head...

 _'You brought a demon along with you... And you fucked it?!'_ Jesse frowned, knowing the reaction would be _way_ worse than that. Oh well... He had a job to focus on.

"What do ya say we set a trap for the hag? I think you'll be useful for this one." In all honesty, Genji knew he should've stop messing around the moment they entered the woods... It was time to work, not play.

Besides, he _really_ wanted that pig.

"A trap, you say? Also, I'm useful in general, y'know... Anyway, how can I be of assistance, Mr. Hunter?" He hummed thoughtfully, spinning a shuriken around his finger before flinging it into a nearby tree.

Jesse could spot the small clearing that would be the lumberjack camp that the men had been lured from.

"I'm gonna be the bait and you're gonna be my eyes." He stopped walking, tossing his bag on the ground, then his coat.

 

He undid his belt, too, with his gun and holster. Tucking them all back in the bag, he tossed it to his partner. Genji caught the bag with one hand and slung it over his shoulder, nodding, understanding Jesse's plan perfectly. 

"Keep that safe. I mean it. And don't worry, I ain't defenseless." He still had some weapons hidden away on his person, but as far as looks went, he appeared more like an average man now, rather than someone who was fit to fight a witch.

"Get up in the trees and watch for me. Make a bird sound if you see anythin' suspicious." He started to unbutton his shirt a bit, revealing some of his chest.

"She wants a man, she'll get a man." And he headed off into the clearing, bringing his flask with him.

To any passerby, he'd seem like a lumberjack that had a hit too much to drink out in the woods, which is _exactly_ what he was going for. Genji looked around until he found a suitable tree to climb up into with ease, like an arboreal creature. Oni were also fairly good at impersonating other creatures to lure them in, so he was sure he could manage a damn near-authentic bird sound.

Even from his high position in the tree, the young demon could still see fairly well, and needless to say, he was a bit _too_ drawn in by the hunter unbuttoning his shirt. He let out a low whistle, not quite loud enough to be heard by McCree.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give to be that witch." Genji muttered under his breath with a wide grin, hidden away by his face mask.

 

Speaking of witches, Genji began to notice a slight disturbance in the air. She wasn't near yet, but he could feel it... _Feel her_. Jesse took a seat by a large stump, leaning back against it and stretching his legs out in front of him. He felt a little naked without his gun, but he knew there was a much better chance of being approached if he appeared unarmed.

He chuckled to himself, taking a sip from his flask. Oh, what his mentors would think. Sitting in a clearing while a demon held his gear, supposedly watching his back. Call him cocky, but McCree had his doubts that Genji would choose to shoot him with his own gun. It wasn't his style.

Nearly an hour had passed by now, Jesse having resulted to 'drunk' singing to keep himself entertained.

"Well, I hope he can hold his liquor..." The young Oni mumbled under his breath, fumbling around with the hunter's bag before slipping the strap around a strong branch as he watched him drink from that flask of his.

When the light of a lantern flickered on and off sporadically at the edge of the clearing, Jesse pretended not to notice. Genji waited for a while as well, seeing and hearing nothing out of the ordinary, aside from Jesse's surprisingly pleasant singing. That's when _she_ appeared.

A melodic, haunting tune that poured magic from her mouth as thin tendrils of mist wound through the air and headed straight for the hunter. The tune hit the Oni's slightly pointed ears, which was easily discernible between a woman and a monster... She appeared before McCree as a woman, beautiful and youthful with long cascading hair, stepping forward carefully.

"Ah, hell, he better not be _too_ drunk..." Genji let out a dramatic sigh before cupping his hands together to imitate the mating calls of a blue jay.

Hopefully, the shrill sound would reach the other man's ears...

 

The bird call wasn't lost to Jesse's senses, but the only indication he gave was a slight shift in position. He turned his head to look at the woman, holding his hand up in greeting.

"Howdy, ma'am." He grinned, tipping his hat.

The singing stopped immediately, the tendrils retreating back to her. Smiling sweetly, the woman walked closer.

 _"Hello... I do believe I am a little lost..."_   She sounded meek, but the way she was eyeing Jesse was nothing short of the gaze fit for a predator.

"S'that so..." He drawled, standing up on his feet and pretending to stumble slightly like a drunkard.

"Lucky for you, I'm a helpful gentlemen." On the opposite side of the clearing, the brush started to stir as something large shifted under the cover of the trees. However, Jesse did not seem to notice this.

Genji continued to chirp, attempting to raise his tone so he could be certain that Jesse would hear him, yet even after hearing the call _and_ showing signs of having heard it, the hunter made no move to attack the witch or anything, but instead offered to help her. The Oni feared the worse had already happened, and his traveling companion was already swayed by her voice and gentle demeanor.

"Fucking fuck, fuck, fuck-" Genji grabbed McCree's bag full of gear off of the branch, leaping out of the tree whilst muttering explicits in his native tongue.

He landed perfectly on his feet. Maybe he was a cat...

However, the witch was the least of his concerns currently. There was something else here, obscured yes, but the young demon could sense it... _Smell it_. He was too far away to actually tell what it was.

 

"Jesse, haul ass! You're not safe!" Genji was too far away, he wouldn't make it in time, and he wasn't even sure if his voice was loud enough to reach the hunter. _Fucking hell_.

Jesse tensed at the sound of Genji yelling. He watched as the witch's eyes darted to the demon and, seeing his only chance at an opening, the hunter lunged forward-- a blade in his hand that had been concealed in his sleeve, but it was too late. The witch dodged, jumping back with inhuman agility. She looked at him with pure hatred, baring a large set of fangs.

"Dammit, Genji..." McCree cursed, turning to run, and put as much distance between him and the hag.

Seeing her prey trying to escape, the woman took in a huge breath then screeched. The mist from before poured from her mouth in droves, thickening, going after Jesse as if it were like a living thing. It wrapped around his ankles, tripping him and tangling his legs together. Then, to top it all off, the brush near Genji rustled again before a huge, black creature climbed out, bearing its own set of fangs. It was a spider nearly the size of a damn horse...

"My gun!" Jesse hollered, holding his hand out while he was being dragged backwards toward the witch.

He wasn't fast enough to prevent the witch from retaliating and attacking Jesse, but he _was_ quick enough to dig the hunter's trusty Peacekeeper out of his satchel and tossing it to him with shocking precision. Jesse caught his gun, cocked the magnum, and aimed to shoot. The bullet blasted through the witch's shoulder, splattering black, tar-like blood behind her.

She screamed again, this time in agony, and more tendrils-- webbing, it was now apparent-- shot forth. These, however, were not used to ensnare the target, but to maim, sharp at the tip and now headed in Jesse's direction as spears. The hunter sliced away the web at his feet, rolling just in time to dodge an otherwise fatal attack.

 

"On your feet, cowboy! Take the hag, I'll handle this creepy spider thing!" The Oni relinquished his blade, the long, well-crafted katana gleaming with an unnatural red light once it was unsheathed.

 _"The demon becomes me!"_  He figured Jesse could handle the witch from here alone, considering he had his gun now.

And if he couldn't, well... He probably deserved to be killed anyway for being too slow.

Without another moment to spare, Genji called out to the gigantic spider, mimicking the chirps of a grasshopper. Spiders liked to eat other bugs, right? Surely it would draw its attention away from the currently preoccupied hunter. And if that wasn't enough, the Oni bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, causing the scent to waft through the air.

"Hey, you ugly piece of shit. You looking for a snack? Well, I got something _right_ here for you." The demon snarled, readying himself in a fighting stance, blade held tight in his grip.

The spider was equally enraged, but its simple mind had it focused on the closest target, which just so happened to be Genji. It screeched a high pitched sound then lunged, fangs ready to sink into the demon. Too focused on blocking the spider's fangs, Genji couldn't see if Jesse was fine or not.

If the witch's scream wasn't evidence enough that the hunter was alright, then he would need to kill this pest quickly so he could see for himself. Assuming she wasn't dead by the time the Oni was finished with the overgrown spider...

 

"That's right... Come closer..." As the spider lunged out, Genji prepared himself for a leap and another, landing perfectly on the spider's back.

The creature let out another ear piercing screech, attempting to knock the demon off of its back.

"Stay still, _aho ga_!" The blade in his hands was driven down into the bug's back, forcefully pushing the weapon in deeper and giving it a sharp twist to ensure pain.

Genji wondered if this creature's simple mind could even register it was being killed. Then, a horrid scream echoed around the clearing, one full of agony and rage.

 _"Leave her alone!"_  The witch screamed, completely forgetting about Jesse for a moment.

Genji's eyes widened behind his mask, grip faltering slightly.

"H-her?" The witch's scream knocked him off balance along with the spider's wild thrashing.

The Oni braced himself as he was tossed to the ground, blade falling with him and sheathing itself in the damp earth dangerously close to his ear. The spider continued thrashed violently, that same black tar-like substance leaking out of it where Genji's blade had pierced through. It stumbled and made disturbing sounds before its legs gave way and it collapsed, twitching as it died.

Seeing this, the witch sobbed and sent her web-like spears after the immobilized Oni instead, aiming to kill. McCree saw this and took aim again, shot piercing straight through her chest this time. The witch gasped, her web dissolving, clawed hands gripping the new bleeding wound.

 

Realizing she was outmatched, the witch took off running to save herself. Jesse aimed and shot after her, but the bullets met trees instead as she zigzagged through the woods.

"Dammit, come back here!" He yelled, taking off after her, following the trail of blood she left behind deeper into the forest.

He looked over at the dead spider, then at Jesse with a long sigh of relief. His sigh of relief turned into a long, drawn out sigh as he picked himself and his katana up quickly to follow after the hunter pursuing the hag.

Her blood mixed in with the spider's was throwing his senses off... The demon couldn't discern between her or the spider's, considering how close to death they both were. All he knew was, the smell was terrible and yet oddly enticing.

"Jesse, slow down! Probably not a smart idea to go chasing after a dying witch!" For all they knew, she could be leading them straight into another trap. It wasn't safe...

Jesse didn't slow down, however, his eye glowing blood-red as he used it to keep track of the witch and her trail. The woods just got thicker and thicker... He jumped over a fallen log, losing sight of her completely, but he still had the blood trail to follow.

 

"Keep up, Genji!" He called back with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

With a huff, the demon reluctantly picked up his pace, climbing up and using the trees to navigate around instead of running. This way, he had a better view over the immense shrubbery, yet he still couldn't pinpoint the witch's _exact_ location.

However, they both could assume that she was going back to her lair, where she was possibly keeping the men she had lured, or their remains. Either way, they'd have answers for the town as well as making sure the witch was finished off.

Jesse suddenly slowed to a halt, trying to make sense of what he was seeing currently. Webbing strung together between trees, so thick it looked like walls, encircling part of the forest like a dome. Even to his human senses, the smell of rotten wood and decay was near overwhelming. 

Once Jesse had stopped abruptly, so did Genji, coming face to face with a wall of extremely thick silk. It was the work of that spider, no doubt, but why so thick _and_ in the middle of the woods?

 

"What the fuck... You seein' this, Oni?"

"Yes, I see it... I can smell it too, and it fucking _reeks_... Like rotting flesh and pestilence." If the men she lured out here were still alive, it would be nothing short of a miracle, but judging from all the death he could smell, the demon was fairly certain it was wishful thinking to say the men lived on.

Jesse moved closer, investigating the walls of the... Cocoon? He wasn't sure what to call it.

"...Look..." He pointed to a smear of blood against the side, the webbing there looking slightly different than the rest of the cocoon.

With a groan, the hunter realized what needed to be done. Even if he was in agreement that the men were likely dead-- he couldn't go with the smart plan, just in case they were still alive. It'd be so much easier just to set fire to this thing...

Instead, the hunter gripped the blade from before and began to slice into the web. Just to be cautious, Genji fished out his gloves and put them on before testing out the texture of the silk "building". He gave it a small poke, grimacing as the silk stuck stubbornly to his hand before he pulled it away far enough to rip a small hole in the web structure.

It was sticky and it took a lot of effort to cut away at it, but eventually, there was a gash long enough for McCree to get his hands in. He pried at it, cringing at the texture. At least they were able to peer inside now.

"It's hollow... So, we go in?" He looked at Genji, seeing if they were in agreement.

 

He really _really_ wanted to just burn this entire thing down, killing the witch and cremating the more than likely dead men's bodies, but he already knew Jesse wouldn't let that slide. He might as well back him up then...

"Sure. We've already followed the bitch out this far, might as well finish the job before she can recover." The Oni gestured toward the hole, an unpleasant frown of hesitation on his face.

"After you, _Koneko_."

"Don't know what that means." Jesse reminded him, then began to squeeze and wedge himself through the hole he had made in the web.

 _"Sore wa sonoyōni taizai sa se."_  The Oni smirked down at the hunter, not that he could see it though, knowing Jesse wouldn't understand that either, which is exactly what he found to be so amusing.

Speaking of McCree, he had to wiggle and shove himself through the hole with a bit of effort, but once he was on the other side, all he was met with was darkness and the smell of death. He covered his nose with his arm, coughing and sputtering slightly. Luckily, he had a lighter in his pocket, which he quickly pulled out and flicked on.

He reached an arm behind himself, offering to help Genji through. Genji hopped down from his perch in the tall tree, putting his hand in Jesse's to be pulled through the narrow gap. It was pitch black and it smelled like shit. Oh great. Because _this_ is definitely what the demon had signed up for... Not.

 

"I say we burn this entire thing down, so we can get paid already. My stomach is eating itself over here, Jesse..." Genji held a hand to his poor stomach as it gave a weak growl and he began to pout behind his mask.

"Just hang on." Jesse replied, keeping a grip on the Oni's wrist just in case they got separated in the darkness.

"Wish you woulda brought my bag... Had a lantern in there... Wait." Jesse paused, handing the lighter to Genji, so he could use that free hand to pull at the glove and wrappings on his arm.

Once they fell away, his demonic arm was visible, glowing faintly, but much brighter than the flame from the lighter. In the center of the dome, the witch lay dead. Whatever illusion she had on herself was gone, her skin a sickly purple, cheeks sunken in and bony. Looking around, there were bodies of men in various states of decay were woven into the walls... Not a single living soul. 

The Oni said nothing, just stood still as he let the hunter do his job. The witch was dead, of course she was... Her "groupies" were dead as well, bodies practically melding into the wall and becoming apart of it. Some were intact, others... Well, weren't. Genji wondered if she had done anything to them, other than kill them. If not, maybe he could get a light snack...

"Goddammit... Ain't no savin' that..." Jesse grumbled, walking up to the witch and crouching down to her crumpled body.

"...Wonder why she did it?"

 

"Why do creatures do anything they do? Is it instinct, survival, or just for fun? In her case..."

The demon poked at a man who was trapped in the wall, head severed at the neck with a facial expression of frozen, perpetual fear. He appeared to have had the life sucked out of him.

"Maybe it was a survival thing... Or just to keep her looking beautiful I suppose, considering witches are usually everything _but_ beautiful." Another poke.

"Maybe... But witches usually ain't this far gone. She must've gotten deep in the black magic shit to be this corrupt." Jesse stood back up to his full height, pushing her over with his foot.

He looked down at her lifeless, slack-jawed expression with a small frown filled with disgust. Well, another job well done, _and_ they didn't get killed. 

"Quit pokin' the dead, Genji."

Genji rolled his eyes behind the mask, sneering at the gunslinger.

"You can kick the bitch, but I can't poke a dead guy? Talk about privileged..." Whilst he was in the middle of speaking, a spider crawled out that wasn't nearly as large as the one before.

Nevertheless, the sight of it made the demon snarl in anger. He hated spiders...

"Begone, pest." With a quick flick of his wrist, his wakizashi split the nasty creature in two.

 

Jesse narrowed his eyes, holding his arm up to light more of the dome. Up toward the top, hundreds of little eyes reflected the light.

".....We need to go. _Now."_ Before Genji even realized they were being surrounded, he had already killed the spider.

As if on queue, the witch twitched. Well, her stomach did. It writhed as Jesse looked on in contempt, until finally, another spider burst from her abdomen, screeching. This set the others off, moving down from the top of the down and swarming the two.

"Ah, hell..." The spiders, all crawling toward both men as if Satan himself was hot on their heels, got faster and even more agitated.

"Fuck! Go!"

" _Wayyy_ ahead of you!" A few quick slashes in front of them paved the way to their freedom as the Oni cut a much bigger hole for them both to fit through at the same time.

"Haul your ass, hunter!" Jesse followed Genji quickly, staggering out into open air.

The smell still lingered behind him as well as the sound of skittering legs, which only began to get closer and closer.

"Fuckin' bugs, goddamn witch, I'm gonna demand a raise for this shit!" He cursed, digging through his pockets before finally pulling out a small orb.

" _Kuso_ , I knew we should've burned that fucking building down in the first place!" The determination of these spiders though... It was oddly admirable, but that was the last thing on the demon's mind as they practically ran for their lives. 

 

On their way out into the dense forest, Genji remembered to grab Jesse's bag and toss it over to him. McCree fiddled with the orb while more little spiders began to crawl out of their nest. He threw the ball back, then ran faster to catch up with the demon, catching his bag as it was tossed to him. In a few moments, there was a loud bang, then smoke started to waft through the trees. The crackle of fire and the barely audible screeches of dying spiders filled the air.

Jesse stopped to catch his breath, now that it was hopefully over. The sound of an explosion behind them was possibly the sweetest sound Genji had heard the entire night, aside from the dying screeches of the bugs burning up along with their master, and her lovers' corpses.

"...I don't have any on me, right? I feel like my skin is crawling..." Jesse turned in a full circle, brushing off his arms.

"I don't see any... But it feels like my skin is literally peeling off of my body, for fuck's sake..." Genji huffed, bending over slightly in an attempt to regain a steady breathing pattern.

"Good..." Jesse leaned against a tree, still catching his own breath.

"Goddamn witches and their familiars..." At least the sun was rising again, making it much easier to see.

 

The hunter looked down at his demonic arm, heaving a sigh.

"Came in handy there..." He glanced over at Genji, reaching out to give him a slap on the back.

The Oni nodded in agreement, chest still heaving and eyes shut as he stood back up to stretch his back out a little.

"That arm of yours is practically another hunter, eh?" Genji laughed, which turned into a small grunt as the hunter hybrid slapped him on the back.

"So did you, partner. Y'know, aside from blowin' my cover earlier... But if ya hadn't, that big boy woulda jumped me and I mighta ended up like them fellas in her web." Standing up straight, he started to re-button his shirt and put his belt back on, gun holster, too.

"What I'm tryin' to say is, good job." He smirked at the demon as he gave out a rare, but well-earned compliment.

Jesse's sudden compliment made the demon smile as he patted him on the shoulder in return. 

 

"No worries, that's what I'm here for. To spoil your plans, yet somehow make everything better in the end." Genji snickered a little, flicking his blade around to clear it of tainted witch and demon tar-like blood. It smelled _horrible_...

"Now... Whaddya say about gettin' back to town, ordering some food on the inn's tab and taking a long, hot bath? 'Cause that's where I am headed."

"Yes, _please._ I've been dreaming about devouring an entire pig ever since we started this damn job. And after all that nasty bug shit, I could use a bath..." Even though he didn't comment further on it, Genji was smirking mischievously behind his mask when Jesse mentioned a "long, hot bath".

 

 

He could think of a few _things_ for them to do, once they were finally safe and sound in the nearest inn...


	2. Seducing and Constant Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "subtle" flirting between the hunter and the Oni reaches its peak to the point where Jesse can't handle it anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This story will be explicit from this point forward. If you are underage, or uncomfortable with that, please stop reading now**.

As the sun began to peak above the horizon, the duo stumbled back into the nearest town, finding the cheapest inn to rent for now. It was a good thing Genji had this mask. Whenever anyone saw it, they didn't really question it, more than likely due to all the other crazy shit they've possibly seen.

 

Genji was capable of changing his form to appear as a regular human, but he was too exhausted to muster up the strength to do so right now. Once in their room, the Oni collapsed on the nearest bed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I can't feel my legs, holy shit."

"Don't get your grime on the bed." Jesse grunted, kicking the door shut behind them and hanging his hat up beside it.

He felt disgusting, even if that was one of his cleaner kills. Creepy crawlies weren't his favorite thing in the world by far.

"I thought you demons would be hardier enough to handle runnin' through the woods all night. Ya that tired?" McCree wasn't one to talk. He looked exhausted. Felt it, too, in every muscle.

Genji grunted, turning over on his back as he tossed his weapons to the floor, along with his mask, scarf, gloves and boots. He pulled down the hood covering his head with a small sigh, enjoying the cool air of the room hitting his exposed scalp.

"What, demons can't be tired after dealing with a bunch of spiders and a witch? Biased hunter." The Oni said with a lighthearted lilt in his voice as he ran a pale hand through his tousled jet-black locks.

 

Jesse walked through the room, stripping away his clothes piece by piece as he went.

"I ordered us some food; they'll bring it up soon. Almost breakfast time, so I was able to talk 'em into some bacon and eggs." Before he got to his pants, he had disappeared behind the divider that split the washroom from the rest of the room.

He turned the spigot on, letting the tub start to fill up while he got the rest of the way undressed. Genji perked up at the mention of food, sitting up slightly to shrug out of his top as well.

"Mhmm, bacon... Oh, I've been thinking about that for a while now." He made a small sound of pleasure at the thought of food, falling back down onto the small mattress and placed his arms behind his head, upper body exposed to the cool air.

The sound of running water made the demon peer curiously at the washroom divider with one blood red eye open slightly. Should he? Honestly, he would've been content with laying there if he hadn't noticed the teasing trail of discarded hunter clothes leading into the washroom...

"Yeah, I know, you've reminded me only about... A hundred times by now." McCree chuckled, but couldn't deny he was on the verge of starving himself, or at least that was how he felt.

"Well, I had to! Else you may forget I need to eat _too_?" Genji retorted playfully, crossing his legs at the ankle as he got comfortable.

 

"You want food, and I want this bath to hurry up... I feel disgusting." He crouched down, peeling a string of silk from his ankle with a grossed out expression.

"I don't wanna see a spider in this room or I'll burn it down, too." Jesse 'Van Helsing' McCree was officially done with today. Just a warm bath, some good food, and he could pass out for a few hours... Or ten.

He climbed in, sinking down into the water and moaning appreciatively as the warmth created instant relief for his aching muscles.

" _Fuck_ , that's the stuff..." He breathed, relaxing for what felt like the first time in days. That was probably true, actually.

"I agree. Done with spiders for another millennium..." The young Oni subconsciously licked his lips, emitting a soft growl in response to McCree's unintended sexual noises.

 

He wouldn't be mad if he joined him, right? He was dirty too, and... Ah, fuck it. The worst he could do is throw him out and maybe shoot him. Not fatally, hopefully... Genji discarded the rest of his gear until he was only wearing his baggy pants to which he rolled up the bottoms until they rested at his ankles.

"A millennium? How old are you, anyway?" McCree snorted, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub. It was surprisingly a big tub for such a bargain inn.

Genji made a humming sound in his throat, a pleasant grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Much older than you, I can assure." If you judged by his appearance, he would be 24 currently.

In all honesty, the Oni had lost track of his age after a while, but by Oni and other demon standards, he was fairly young.

 

He had shut his eyes whilst he relaxed, fully intending to scrub himself down at some point. For now, he wanted to soak until his skin looked like a prune... And _not_ be pestered.

"Yo." Speak of the devil. Genji poked his head into the washroom to see if Jesse was entirely opposed to the idea of bathing together.

He opened one eye to peer at Genji, arching an eyebrow. He wasn't as oblivious as people liked to think, having noticed the way the Oni looked at him sometimes. At first McCree brushed it off as hunger, but he had started to wonder if it was something more...

"Yo." He replied, staring the demon down.

To say he hadn't thought about his traveling companion obscenely would be a straight up lie. Maybe it was due to whatever other blood ran through his otherwise human body, or maybe he just had skewed standards.

"Somethin' you want?" McCree's nonchalant reaction encouraged him a little as he stepped fully into the washroom with a lazy grin plastered on his pale face.

He returned the hunter's curious gaze, staring back at him as well, even as he shimmied out of his pants.

 

"To be clean? I've been through the same shit you have tonight, y'know. I want to smell something on my skin aside from dirt and blood." He didn't bother waiting for a response before he was putting his foot into the tub, slipping down into it with ease until the water was up to his chest.

McCree watched him the whole time, trying not to let his eyes wander. It was hard without his hat to hide behind. So maybe he did glance down once or twice at what Genji was packing, he was curious! What if a demon's dick was different from a human's? It was... Research.

"Fuck, that feels _gooood_.." His words slightly slurred.

The demon released a pleasurable sigh, shutting his eyes as he tilted his head back to rest against the edge of the ceramic tub.The water felt so nice against his dirty, pale skin, and the fact that McCree was checking him out hadn't even occurred to him. He was too busy enjoying the warmth of the tub.

Although Jesse would probably be pleased to find out that an Oni's cock looked fairly similar to a human's, save for the lack of color. Considering his usual body temperature never rose above 20° F on a good day, this was very relieving for him.

"You coulda waited yer turn... Kinda gay to share a tub with another guy." Jesse commented, though there was no malice in his voice. He shifted, huffing at Genji's suggestive wording.

Genji quirked an eyebrow at McCree's comment, but kept his eyes shut, and his head tilted back.

 

"Gay? Well, call it what you will, but I see nothing wrong with it. My brother and I took baths together until we were around the age you humans would consider to be 'teenagers'. We were so busy when we got older that we barely had time to bathe..." His thoughts began to wander back to his childhood, nostalgia gripping him suddenly.

 _'The past is the past and should stay just that, nothing more'_ , he thought to himself.

A slightly tense silence fell over the room as McCree sat there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into? --And how long had it been since he'd gotten laid, to even be considering this? 

"...Four months." He muttered out loud.

The Oni was completely okay with the silence until the hunter spoke again. It was hushed, yet loud enough to reach Genji's pointed ears.

"Four months? What does that mean?"

McCree was drawn out of his thoughts by the question. He reached up, running a hand through his hair.

"Just thinkin' out loud." He replied, before changing the topic.

"And it's different if it's family or when yer kids... That's normal for humans, too." With a thoughtful hum, the Oni chose not to comment about his family anymore around Jesse...

 

Even as a hunter, a lot about demons and monsters and the like would elude him if it didn't come in handy when trying to kill them.

That included sexuality. Although, he had a feeling Genji's type was promiscuous... Acting on it, however, was another matter altogether. So Jesse just sat there in the tub, leaning back, enjoying the water. A little _too_ much. Feeling his lower regions starting to stir, Jesse went to reach "discreetly" for a rag outside the tub.

It'd be the easiest way to cover up his erection, wanting to avoid any potential teasing the demon might start. He didn't think he could take it...

"I'm aware it's a human thing as well, but isn't it alright for companions as well to bathe together? I mean-" Genji gave a short pause as he opened his eyes and leaned his head up far enough to stare into Jesse's eyes with a lazy, suggestive grin on his face.

"-unless you see me as _more_ than a companion, I would understand why bathing together would make you a little uncomfortable." He gave a light yawn, resuming his previous position with that grin still present. 

"Not to mention you're blushing, _Koneko_." Jesse flustered a little, yanking the washcloth into the tub and placing it awkwardly over his shame.

"I ain't blushin'! Water's just hot, that's all..." He argued, splashing Genji a little with the water.

Genji only laughed in response to Jesse's extremely guilty tone and actions, hissing playfully as his face was splashed with water.

"Uhuh, water's hot, right." He chuckled again, a bit quieter this time.

"Also, what does that mean? Ko-nay-ko?" His terrible pronunciation wasn't on purpose. He was just _that_ bad.

"Hm? _Koneko_? It means 'kitten'." The fact that he could say that so nonchalantly had McCree groaning in frustration, wanting nothing more than to get Genji out of the tub so he could breathe once again.

 

"All I see is a pest that's hoggin' up my bath time... Can't you just lick yerself like the cat ya secretly are?" He was teasing again, but his tone sounded a little frustrated.

Probably because he was, but not at Genji. More at himself. The Oni was sitting straight up in the tub now, resting his elbow against the side of the ceramic rim. He was looking right at Jesse with half-lidded, glazed over eyes.

" _Lick_ myself? Well, I could-" Teasingly, the demon opened his mouth wide, tongue falling out lewdly as he leaned his head down slightly.

Those glowing red eyes of his were still locked onto the hunter's as he licked a long strip up his arm, saliva coating his skin instantly.

McCree watched the demon's lewd display with wide eyes, unblinking as he followed the movement of that devilish tongue. Okay, there was no way to misread that. The Oni was _definitely_ flirting with him, teasing him, while they both sat naked in a tub. 

"-but it's not as effective as water. Not to mention I hate the taste of dirt... Also, witch and or spider blood would more than likely make me sick." With a satisfied expression on his face, the demon leaned his head back again.

Needless to say, Genji was fairly satisfied with McCree's reaction to his barely subtle flirting. He could spell it out for the hunter if he needed to, but he very much doubted Jesse would act on his urges, if he had any to begin with. Maybe there was a code that hunters went by that kept them from fucking monsters, who knows.

Still, that didn't stop the mischievous Oni from trying to get a rise out of the other man. And considering the awkward way he held that washrag against his crotch, he was definitely getting a _rise_ out of him.

 

Jesse groaned, letting his head thump back against the edge of the tub as well. Shit, that just made the situation worse and his dick harder... Now he could choose to act on it, but should he? That sounded like  _such_  a bad idea... They were supposed to be partners now. He'd only known the demon, what, two weeks?

McCree gripped the edges of the tub, on the edge of acting on his arousal-- then there was a knock at the door. Genji opened his mouth to say something else before he was interrupted by the knock.

 _'Oh, for fuck's sake...'_  He thought bitterly to himself.

"Oh, food!" He sounded _so_ relieved.

McCree seemed fairly eager to step out of the tub for a bit. Go figure. He was as hard as a rock by now, and the demon didn't even have to look intensely to tell. He watched as Jesse stood, holding the rag to his groin and awkwardly grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist before exiting the washroom. He went to the door and swung it open, greeting the suddenly very flustered inn maid.

"Thanks, darlin'." Jesse winked, taking the tray and shutting the door.

"Damn, I forgot how hungry I was..." A loud growl from his stomach reminded him of this. 

"Me, too." McCree licked his lips, walking over to place the food on the table.

He grabbed a fork and stuffed a couple of mouthfuls of eggs in his mouth, humming in delight. Jesse hadn't realized how hungry he was until the taste of food hit his tongue. He could finish his bath in a minute. The food was more important right now: eggs, bacon, and even a couple of muffins. There was enough for four people here, but he was sure they could finish it all.

With a reluctant sigh, Genji got out of the tub as well, wrapping a towel around his waist with another dramatic huff. At least the food smelled good _and_ looked good. Now, that was a first.

 

The hunter held up a piece of bacon, dangling it in the air with a smirk. Now, it was _his_ turn to tease.

"Hey, Genji~ Here's part of that pig I owe ya."  The Oni narrowed his eyes at Jesse, right before he was standing directly in front of him in the blink of an eye, lips closed around the tip of his fingers that once held the bacon.

When he went to pull away, Genji intentionally rubbed his fangs gently against McCree's fingers, tongue lapping at them to ensure he got all of the juice left over from the greasy strip of bacon.

" _Arigato_... I needed that." The demon muttered softly, eyes shut as he licked his lips with a small moan leaving his mouth.

McCree, again, was not swayed by the demons speed, but that mouth was a different story. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. Jesse was supposed to be the one teasing now, and he reminded himself with more determination.

Since when was _he_ meek in the bedroom? Never! Sure, his dick got him into trouble before, but he has gotten out of it on numerous occasions as well... He'd get out of it this time, too.

 

The Oni went to say something else to tease him-- until Jesse cupped his cheeks. He watched quietly as the hunter reached over, gently cupping his face with one hand, thumb trailing over his bottom lip. He pressed the tip inside, grazing a fang just to see how sharp it was. Then he snickered, which turned into a small fit of laughter.

"I can't believe I just got seduced by someone eatin' bacon... You'd make a good incubus, by the way." He commented, before pulling away to get some more mouthfuls of food.

Not only did this surprise Genji, but the fact that he pressed his thumb against his bottom lip _and_ into his mouth without a second thought nearly caused him to moan approvingly. Shit, now he was the one getting hard and flustered... He couldn't even offer a proper reply to Jesse's comment.

"M-mhmm..." To hide his embarrassment, the Oni began stuffing his face with eggs and a muffin at an alarmingly fast pace, swallowing thickly.

Although it was no use in hiding it. The blood he had in his body began to boil, bringing fairly noticeable color to his cheeks, a bright scarlet painting his cheeks now. Now Genji didn't mind being teased, but the feeling of being flustered and blushing made him feel vulnerable... He hated, yet has loved it at the same time. Dammit, how did this cowboy-wannabe gain the upper hand so quickly?

 

McCree would be grinning like a wolf if his mouth wasn't full. Now, _this_ is the dynamic he liked. Not to mention that this was probably the first time he'd seen the demon so flustered... He took in the sight. It felt almost as delectable as the scrambled eggs... Almost. After a few more bites, he put the fork down and turned, nearly bumping shoulders as he headed back to the tub to finish cleaning off.

"Eat up, demon boy, ya earned it... And ya might need the energy for later, if things keep goin' like they are. Just a fair warnin'." He strolled back around the divider, whistling accompanied by the sounds of water splashing as he scrubbed himself down.

Genji swallowed before speaking once again,

"Energy? Shouldn't _you_ be more concerned about yourself and _your_ durability, Van Helsing?" Genji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before heading back to the bathtub. He was done washing himself for the night, but he had a few things to say to this goddamn hunter.

As he entered the washroom, the Oni lowered his head down far enough to the point where his lips were practically pressed against Jesse's ear, making the other man shiver and growl lowly.

 

"It is up to you if things will continue as they are, _Jesse_." He muttered softly, cold fingers tracing along the man's jugular vein before he leaned back up to full height, and left the room as if he had never entered in the first place.

He turned his head to say something, but the demon was already gone.

Genji dropped down to his bed with the towel loosely hanging on his hips, an impish smile on his face. That was it;  _he_ had gotten the last word in, and he felt pretty damn good about it. However, McCree had something to say about _that_.

He pulled the plug out of the tub and stood, grabbing his towel again and quickly drying off, dropping it to the floor without much care. It was hard to walk with any sort of suaveness with a boner, but Jesse tried his best.

Genji was almost asleep, before he heard the stopper in the tub being pulled out, the water draining slowly-- then there were heavy footsteps. Rounding the corner in all his naked glory, he glanced around the room to find the demon lying on the bed with a lazy smirk on his face. This game was over, and _he_  was determined to be the victor.

The demon opened one red eye and peered up at the cowboy curiously, nearly choking on his own spit at the fact that he was literally naked _and_ standing over his bed with a determined expression on his face.

 

 

_'Ah, hell...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't come to my house with pitchforks and torches, I promise there _will_ be smut in the next chapter for all you thirsty hoes XD Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated! Seriously, I would love to hear what you guys liked about this story, and I'll try my best to get the second chapter up ASAP! (●´ω｀●)
> 
> [Btw, if the Japanese in this is incorrect, blame Google Translate. Also, if you could tell me the correct phrases, that would be super dandy]
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
